Alternative routing techniques are used in modern data networks to route a data packet to a destination using an alternate (e.g., backup) route when, for example, a link along a primary route to the destination becomes unavailable. For example, multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) networks can employ fast rerouting (FRR) techniques to route a data packet along an alternate route towards a destination. One such FRR technique involves configuring the network nodes (e.g., which may be routers, such as provider (P) routers, provider edge (PE) routers, etc.) to have both primary and backup routes (e.g., tunnels) between the possible sources and destinations in the network. Another such FRR technique involves using the routing protocol (such as an interior gateway protocol (IGP), which is a class of routing protocols) for determining the primary route from a network node to a destination to also attempt to find another (e.g., loop free alternative (LFA)) route to the destination.